Underearth/Book 3/Prologue
|prev = Replay |next = Chapter 1 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-3-Prologue-825358400 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189982793177/underearth-book-3-prologue}} The low rumbling of an engine and the bumping of a road nudged a small boy awake. Head splitting from pain, this boy slowly opened his eyes. Other than twilight shining through a burlap sack, the boy could see nothing. Looking around himself, he found that he was in a burlap sack. This boy's name was Frisk; a nearly twelve-year-old boy whose birthday was at the dawn. An olive-skinned boy with sectoral heterochromia, having the upper-half of his eyes blue and the lower-half brown. Within the burlap sack, he wore a blue sweater with two pink stripes going around its middle, dark blue jeans, and brown leather boots. Slowly becoming more alert, Frisk began looking around from within the sack, trying to escape, though nothing he did profited him anything. Soon, the truck came to a stop, and the engine turned off. Afterward, Frisk heard doors open and voices sound. "You two grab the idiot and bring him inside. He's had this coming for a long time." One voice, a voice that Frisk recognized as belonging to his brother William, said. "Why'd we have to come here? Why couldn't we have just killed him in Athens?" another voice asked. "Shut the hell up and do as you're told." William shouted. Frisk continued to struggle from inside the bag. "Careful," the other voice said. "he's awake." Frisk heard the back of the truck open and a pair of hands grasp firmly on his legs and another pair grasp his chest. The two then lifted him and, despite his struggling, pulled him into a darker area. After a few seconds of being carried through the darkened area, Frisk felt himself hit the ground, then the burlap sack being pulled from him. Quickly looking around, Frisk found that in front of him was the exit to the cave, the way he'd just come through; behind him loomed a massive hole, the bottom of which shrouded in darkness. "Hey, kid!" William said after the sack was removed. Frisk looked up at him. "Hey big bro." Frisk said. William brought his fist down on Frisk's face, knocking him to the ground. "Do not call me that. EVER!" he said. Frisk sat back up. "I am not the brother of an insane freak!" William continued. "My brother died long ago!" "And what about our sister?" Frisk snapped back. "Why'd you leave her behind?" William punched Frisk to the ground again. "Bill, chill out." one of his goons said. "He's your brother. Maybe we shouldn't kill him." William was breathing hard. As he looked down at the pitiful pile that was Frisk, tears began pooling in his eyes. "Fine." he said. "Let's get the hell out of here." William turned around and headed for the exit of the cave, followed by his two goons. "That's what I thought... Coward." Frisk said at the back of William. Upon hearing this, William flipped back around and charged Frisk, kicking him down the hole. As Frisk felt the air start to rush by, the last thing he heard was somebody screaming "NOOOOOOO!!!" After about three seconds, Frisk hit the ground below. Hard. William looked away, regretting the loss of his temper. The three boys then hurried out of the cave and drove off. Blood pooled below Frisk, covering the golden flowers he'd landed on. His eyes, lifeless, staring up at the maw of the hole. After some time, a golden glow appeared next to Frisk's corpse, and from the golden star, a pocketwatch made of something looking like that of bronze emerged, landing just beside the body's leg. Another minute passed, and a transparent golden orb formed around Frisk's body, holding there a few seconds, before suddenly collapsing into the center of his chest. As soon as the orb vanished within his body, a sudden gasp for air erupted throughout the hollow caves. }} Category:Underearth